


insatiable

by sharksncoldbrew



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, One Shot, no plot just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksncoldbrew/pseuds/sharksncoldbrew
Summary: amanda kisses diana... down there. idk how else i’m supposed to summarize this
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration struck so i wrote this in a couple hours, it’s unedited so all mistakes are my own. i also hardly ever write/post smut but oh well

Laughter. 

Tinkling like bells, shimmering like sunlight across a dewy field in early spring. Fingers moved along her sides, tickling sensitive skin. 

“Amanda!” She laughed. She gasped for breath between laughs. “Amanda stop!” Laughing and laughing and laughing. “A-amanda!” 

Hands slid down her stomach, grasping at her hips. Diana’s mouth fell open, laughter tapering off into a moan. “Amanda…”

The kiss was fiery. Heated lips moved with fierce grace, a tongue lapping at Diana’s folds through cotton. The pressure was heavenly, the warmth from Amanda’s mouth drew a shaky breath from Diana’s parted lips. Another moan. A sigh. She wove a hand through short hair, fingers combing through pink locks.

“P-please.”

Amanda pulled back, fingers tracing the waistband of Diana’s panties. Knuckles brushed against sharp hips. “Do you still want me to stop?”

Diana laughed. “Such a tease, darling. You’re always such a tease.”

Green eyes shone, cheeky and playful as Amanda pressed a kiss against Diana’s inner thigh. “Is that a no?”

“You’re insatiable in the morning.”

Amanda dipped her head, placing a firm kiss against Diana’s throbbing clit. “You’re the one soaking through your panties, Princess.”

A shiver ran up Diana’s spine, her back arching. It was as if her hips were trying to follow Amanda’s lips as she pulled back once more, propping her chin up on her hand as she laid between Diana’s legs. Her grin was challenging—a raised brow and dimpled cheeks. Diana brushed a hand down Amanda’s temple. Her lover's smile was like a stone breaking the glassy surface of a pond, Diana traced a finger along the ripples. Amanda was beautiful. Her voice flowed, strong and smooth like whiskey as she spoke. 

“So?”

Diana rolled her eyes. The act was affectionate, her only true annoyance was the ache between her legs. She needed Amanda. She needed to give up control, to succumb to Amanda’s skilled hands and eager tongue. Diana would beg for it if she had to—though she knew it likely wouldn’t come to that. Amanda was impatient afterall, she never could restrain herself long enough to hear Diana desperately whine and plead. 

“No. No, I don’t want you to stop.”

“Yeah?”

“Please, Amanda.” The pads of her fingers toyed with Amanda’s bottom lip. She felt the hot, shaky breath that slipped through her lips. 

“Of course, Princess.”

Diana closed her eyes, sighing as Amanda pressed another kiss against her clothed folds. She lifted her hips as Amanda slid her panties off, biting her lips when hands rubbed up her calves. 

Diana had always shied away from touch. She had strict boundaries, she preferred to keep people at a distance. That is, until she felt Amanda’s skin against her own for the first time. It had been a modest embrace—a hand reaching out to grasp her own as it lay clenched on the table. Diana froze at the contact, her breath caught in her throat as Amanda squeezed her hand. 

It was one touch. One simple touch, yet she found herself waiting for the next time she would feel Amanda’s body against her own—an arm tossed around her shoulder, knees brushing beneath the table, a hand on her back, a hug. Every touch lit a fire in Diana’s blood. Realizing Diana had the power to initiate a touch was like trying out black magic—it felt forbidden, but the thrill. Oh the thrill. She could reach out and take Amanda’s hand. She could lean against her side or pull her into hugs or weave her fingers into her hair when Amanda napped with her head pillowed on Diana’s lap. 

And then that one night, hands making bolder moves as their lips collided for the first time.

Diana loved Amanda’s touch. 

Her heel fought for purchase against the toned expanse of Amanda’s back. Her legs felt weak, shaking as Amanda swept her tongue through damp folds, circling her clit. Diana’s hand pressed against her chest, her other hand curled into her own hair. Her heart and her mind. It was as if she was desperately trying to tame her racing heart or steady the thoughts that ran rampant through her head—but she didn’t want that. Diana wanted to feel Amanda’s chaos. She loved that blissful moment before an orgasm when it was just her, thrumming with energy, and Amanda, pushing her further and further and further towards the edge.

“I-I… Amanda,” Diana gasped. Her words were swept up in a breathy moan. She was close. 

Amanda nodded. She moved with a focused frenzy, fingers curling into Diana’s thighs. Diana could feel Amanda’s determination with each stroke of her tongue, each caress of her lips. 

“Ah… ah. A-amanda.”

“I love you,” Amanda murmured.

Diana snapped. She didn’t know if it was the confession or the way the words vibrated against her that sent her over the edge. Perhaps it was both. The orgasm engulfed her body like tendrils of white flames. It left her skin flushed, pink blotches painting her chest and cheeks. Amanda pulled away, wiping her mouth off on the inside of her arm. Green eyes flickered down Diana’s body, proud and pleased. Diana smiled at the look, closing her eyes as she caught her breath, enjoying the feeling of Amanda’s hands massaging her thighs—rubbing away the red hand prints that marred pale skin. 

“I love you too,” Diana hummed, her hands settling on Amanda’s shoulders. 

The girl moved up her body, leaving a trail of damp kisses up Diana’s stomach and between the valley of her breasts. 

“Mmm, well that’s good. It would suck if you didn’t. I’d be pretty embarrassed saying I love you if you didn’t feel the same way.”

Diana hooked her hands behind Amanda’s neck and pulled her down to place a kiss against her lips. “You’re my girlfriend. Of course I love you in return.”

“Ya never know,” Amanda whispered, deepening the kiss.

Diana slid her tongue against Amanda’s. She could taste herself, but she didn’t mind. “Have I ever done anything to make you doubt that I return your feelings?” Her question was punctuated with a sigh—the ache between her legs returning as Amanda tugged at her bottom lip, sharp teeth biting down and creating that oh so delicate balance of pain and pleasure.

“Sometimes you’re mean to me.”

“Only when you do something particularly reckless. I don’t want you getting hurt, darling.”

Diana bit Amanda’s lip in return, smiling as she heard that sharp intake of breath. Their conversation lulled as their kisses gained fervor. Lips wandered, sucking at throbbing pulses, leaving matching marks against sun-kissed and pale skin. Diana rolled her fingers over hardened nipples, listening to Amanda’s groans and sighs. A thigh pressed down between her legs and Diana gasped.

“You ready for more, Princess? There’s a lot more I wanna do to you today.” 

“So insatiable in the morning,” Diana said, pressing a hand against Amanda’s chest and pushing her back. Amanda sat on her knees, eyes dark as Diana shifted onto her side. She looked over her shoulder, pushing her ass into the air. “But I’ll gladly take all you want to give.”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me Father for i have sinned, just kidding i don’t have much shame. anyways thanks for reading. feel free to leave a lil “yeeeeehAw” in the comments


End file.
